Seven Deadly Sins
by WickedlySeductive
Summary: Kagome has been transported to the Meiji Era. While there she finds herself bound to none other than the Hitokiri Battousai. As his whore.
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Deadly Sins

Pride

A muffled scream could be heard. It came from a large compound. The night was still until that moment.

Soon after a man emerged from the building. It could be seen that he was wiping his katana of something with his hakama. If you looked beyond him, you could see the slaughtered corpses.

The man quickly put away his instrument before closing the door behind him. His fiery crimson hair was visible through the pitch-black night. His navy haori had dots of blood as decoration. His white hakama had blood smeared on them from walking among it.

He swiftly made his way across the courtyard. The giant Buddha statue in the middle stared blankly as he walked past, not knowing how many people he killed.

When he reached the end of the gardens, he turned towards the Buddha. Someone hid in its shadow. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

The person emerged from the shadows. "You don't have to be so rude," The person, scolded lightly, "Battousai."

It was a large man, almost twice the first man's size. He had very rough features. The thing that the first man, Battousai, noticed though was the katana he was holding. The grip was almost too small for him to hold properly. The second man had an arrogant air about him.

"What do you want?" Battousai asked once more.

The unknown man rolled his shoulders in anticipation. "A fight." He raised his katana so it pointed at Battousai. It was almost touching his nose.

"If you do not want to die tonight, you will leave now," Battousai stated bluntly. "I'm not in the mood."

The man just laughed at him. "Imperialist pig! I know I can win against you!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, Battousai lunged at him. His once sheathed sword cut through his neck with ease. His head rolled off his shoulders and onto the ground. The whole action took only a second or two in total.

Battousai calmly cleansed his blade free of blood once more. He glanced at it blankly before putting it away. "Amazing," He heard someone muse.

--

"Kagome! Run back to the well!" Inu-Yasha shouted.

The said girl just kept firing her arrows, fighting off a never-ending sea of demons. Naraku had sent all these demons to steal their small number of shards.

She could see Shippo running towards her. A demon dived from the sky, aiming for the kitsune. Kagome screamed at him to duck. An abnormally large blade sliced through it.

"Damn it Shippo," Inu-Yasha growled.

Sango ran over to the other three, followed by Kirara. "Kagome-chan, if you leave, the demons would leave. You have the shards," Sango tried to convince the miko.

The group heard a yelp of pain. Everyone looked in that direction. "Miroku!" Sango yelled.

The monk was breathing heavily and had a hand place on his chest. It wasn't hard to see the gash that ran across it. Sango urged Kirara to go to his aid.

"Go Kagome," Inu-Yasha told Kagome softly when he saw her sapphire eyes begin to water. "Miroku…" She murmured.

She nodded to Inu-Yasha before making a break into the massive forest. She sprinted through the trees. Some of the demons were following her.

Ducking through a couple more trees, the well could be seen. She used the last bit of energy she had to run to it and jump in. She almost hit the bottom before a familiar blue light surrounded her.

She looked down at herself. Her green hakama her mother had made for her were in shreds. Through the slits she could see tiny streams of blood traveling down her legs. Her juban wasn't any better. Over all fine. She'd been in worse shape before.

I can't wait to take a shower, Kagome thought. I'll have to apologize for the clothes.

The light faded a second after her thoughts. She looked around for the ladder her family had put in so she could climb out easily. It wasn't there. _Strange._

She shrugged it off and climbed out with the aid of some wild vines. When she hauled herself over the well's edge, she looked around.

It wasn't what she'd expected to see. She was in the middle of what looked like a courtyard. It was elegant, even if Kagome could barely see due to the lack of light. Kagome looked upward. Black met her eyes. It was night.

She continued her observation and found everything in order._ 'Where am I? Or better yet, when am I'_, Kagome thought to herself. She glanced around again and found no evidence that would help her questions.

Then, as she looked again, she saw something on the ground. She saw that it was blood and followed the trail. It led around a corner of the building. "Imperialist Pig!" she heard someone bark out and turned her head towards her left. Two men stood, one was tall and scruffy, and the other was just a bit taller than she.

Kagome found him interesting. His crimson hair pulled back, except for bangs, and his amber eyes were piercing as he stood his ground against the other man. She could see their glow from where she stood.

She had two trains of thought that started because of him.

The first thought was if Inu-Yasha was alright.

The only reason she had thought of him was because of the unnamed man's eyes. But his eyes were different, they showed nothing, yet everything, all at the same time. As soon as the big man was half way done with his speech she saw the red-head quickly pull his katana out and gracefully sliced upwards through the other man's neck.

Which made her think about how cold hearted people hate annoying lectures, much like Sesshoumaru. The Tai-Youkai wouldn't have given the scruffy man the time of day, he would have just cut him down. Almost like the red-head had done.

It was almost too fast for Kagome to see. It was one of the many tricks she had learned while watching Inu-Yasha, and Sesshoumaru spar, and thankfully, she was glad.

All the while the red-head stood emotionless. 'He must be a youkai,' she thought. She reached out with miko ki, but only found human ki return. She focused her gaze on him, he was breathtaking, she thought the night suited him. Mysterious and free-willed.

She didn't realize she had given away her position.

--

"Show yourself!" Battousai yelled. Someone else was also in the garden,. Why had he not noticed, before? No he would have known. From behind the Buddhist statue a tiny figure emerged.

It was a woman in _old_ clothing. She was wearing old miko garbs, with the exception of her hakama's being dark blue. They were in ruins, the latter went for her bloodstained haori.

He started towards her, and her eyes grew with fear and she turned from him and began to run. He didn't expect how fast she would be. But that was no challenge he could easily outrun her.

He gained speed and was almost upon her, and then she turned around and ducked as he jumped out to slice her with his katana. He missed.

The_next_ time he wouldn't.

He stood from his position, and saw her huddled form on the ground; she wasn't going to fight back. Then suddenly as he was upon her, a light came from her and hurled him back. He did a somersault to avoid the trees, and instead of hitting one landed in front of one. He stared at the light pink barrier and watched her.

He watched her for a few moments before she uncoiled herself and looked around, her eyes met his and he wanted nothing more than to slice her into as many pieces as he could.

She went to the ending of the barrier and touched, it reached to her, glowing purple, blue then pink, he could tell she was strengthening it, unconsciously or not, he did not know.

He snarled his anger and came up to where she would have been had the barrier not been in the way and tried to stab it. The barrier didn't relent.

A simple stab would not work, but maybe Ryūtsuisen would.

He backed uo and ran then jumped as he freefell down he raised the sword above his head and then brought it down.

The barrier didn't even move as the force of the hit was reverbrated back into him. He fell and the woman gasped. His head shot up and he saw that there was an open wound on her upperarm, and she was losing blood fast.

Apparently as he was trying to break her barrier, she had tore the right sleeve of her haori off to try and dress the wound. He glared at her.

And then she screamed.

She grasped her head in her hands and fell to the ground. Kneeling and reeling back from the force of whatever was going on in her head. He half expected it to be from the blow, but it couldn't have been, since the barrier protected her.

"What the hell kind of technique is that!?" she screamed at him, "My head fucking hurts you asshole!, how dare you! I didn't attack you, so why the hell are you attacking me!?"

"So I may not have any witnesses." He replied coldly glaring at her, how dare she speak to him that manner. Did she not know to whom she was speaking too? Obviously not.

"Damn you!" she hollared as he tried to ease the pain by rubbing at her temples. "Damn you to the deepest pits in hell!"

"I have commited far to many crimes to not burn in hell, I do not need to be damned." He remarked. And she glared at him.

"If I bring the barrier down will you kill me?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes." He replied without missing a beat.

"What is the date and Era?" she asked. Again another random question.

"September 21, Meiji Era. Why?" he asked.

"Damn well! I fucking hate that damn well! What do you want me to do here!? Become a whore! Fate be damned! I will not become one of those!" she screamed at the heavens and punched at the sky.

After her screaming fit she quieted and looked up at the sky, staring at it. "Just once I would like to just go home, and stay… is that too much to ask?" she asked the heavens, her eyes searching the sky for some sort of answer.

He stared at her; he'd (on more than one occasion) had yelled at the fates for dealing him such harsh blows in his life, but it seemed as if she was fates favorite toy.

Which could only be true, because if it weren't he would kill her in an instant. Not that he wasn't going to anyway.

He watched as examined the sky and then looked as if she were going to cry. Her features turned into a pout as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

She sighed and looked down at her appearance, "Why couldn't I have had a normal life? Did you're favorite toy make a mistake?" she asked and then sat down and looked away.

He glared at her, waiting for the barrier to drop so he could kill her.

"What Era did you say this was?" she asked not looking at him.

He was caught off guard and was readying another attack, "Meiji." And he struck doing the Ryūtsuisen once more.

This time she looked up and instead of screaming her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

He only had to wait a few more moments before her barrier dropped, and she was left lying on the ground. He stalked up to her taking the utmost care in trying not to make a sound, as to not awaken her.

He poised his blade under her chin and against her soft neck. She was so pale. More so than he. He stared at her, she was a sight to behold. Beautiful yet not overly so. Her midnight hair contrasting with her light skin, her heart shaped face looking so innocent as the moons rays hit her.

She was beautiful and he hated it.

He put more pressure on the blade, and was about to move to slit her throat, but felt himself freezing. He growled. He was not weak. She should have already been dead by now!

He waited a few moments for his tense body to relax. When it did he tried again, putting a bit more pressure on the blade, but found he could not move. She was more trouble that what she looked like.

Finally, he came to a decision.

He pulled the blade away form her neck and sheathed his katana. He stared at her. Why couldn't he kill her?

There was something about her that spoke to him.

He glared down at her, and heard men coming up behind him. His guard had been down (his glare became more heated as he stared at her).

"Hey, you gonna do her, cause if you ain't we will." One of them said as he tried to push Kenshin aside. At that moment a surge of protectiveness went through him and he struck out.

All his aggressions from earlier came rushing back. He unshealthed his katana and struck at all three unsuspecting men.

He bent down and picked her up, she was so light. Like nothing at all. He kicked one of the bodies out of his way and headed to a place he hated, yet would be the only way to truly rid himself of the girl and get himself some nice, warm sake (all at the same time).

--

He went behind the Inn as to not have attention drawn to him. He called a maid over and told her to retrieve the woman who owned the Inn.

The maid scurried off to do his bidding, and within moments the woman was before him. Kenshin held out his arms and she looked at him with curiosity.

"Who is she?" the old woman asked.

"I don't know?" was his response.

"What did you do to her?" was her next question.

"Nothing of consequence," was his response.

"I don't believe you." Was her statement as she took the girl from his arms.

"What shall I do with you, pretty little thing?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Whatever you wish, she's you're problem now." Was his comment.

"She is not. You brought her here, you will protect her, I cannot. Look at my old bones, withering away as we speak." She stated.

"Fine, but she will be working here, as I work out there. I also get free sake." He bargined.

"Deal," she said and they shook on it, "Now take her inside," and she tossed the girl back at him.

"Old bones, my ass." He growled out and began to walk inside.

A sly grin crossed her face as she watched him walk to his room with the girl. A maid stopped and looked at her, "Well, get back to you're job, I'm not paying you to stare at me!" she growled out as she went inside to get her medical supplies.

Her last thought being, _'Now if only that pride of his doesn't get in the way…'_

--

A/n: This is a joint fanfiction between SapphireRyu(me) and NobodyNParticular(cousin).

Also, the old woman is out favorite character! (besides another you will meet in the next chapter) P.s. The old woman doesn't have a name. (yeah she's that cool.)

We will only be posting when we both have gone over the chapters, and have evaluated them to an extent.

Remember this is a joint project, I am not the one to receive reviews. We are.


	2. Gluttony

Gluttony

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She realized that she wasn't at her home, in her bed. She tried to wrap her mind on a question; where was she? But all she did was flop over onto her stomach. Her left cheek nuzzled into the pillow and her eyelids drooped.

Little did she notice the man propped up against the wall next to her pallet. "Are you going to get up?" The man asked plainly.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, suddenly fully awake. He wasn't a dream after all, she thought to herself. She felt relieved and nervous. Had he been there the whole night?

He was sitting with his legs crossed. His arms had draped themselves around his sword. His amber eyes were hidden beneath his think red bangs. In the sunlight Kagome could see two intersecting scars on his left cheek.

As she examined him, Battousai watched in interest. But the young woman would never know that. He saw as her eyes wandered around his form. The reason he didn't stop her was because of her reactions. Her eyes peered at him in such innocent curiosity. Her lower lip pouted at times when she saw some of his scars. Was it pity? 

He would ponder it some other time.

Battousai caught her eyes. They were a cerulean color. "Well?" He asked. 

A stain of red spread across her cheeks. "H-Hai," The woman said. She averted her gaze to the wrinkling sheet twisted in her hands. She felt his gaze boring into her.

"Is there something you needed?" Kagome asked, trying to collect all her thoughts. Her heart was pounding in her ears. 

"What were you doing last night at the compound?" Battousai asked. Kagome tightened her grip on the sheet. She couldn't very well tell him the truth. It was so farfetched that he wouldn't get it. And she still needed to know where she was.

"I got lost when I was visiting someone. I just happened to walk past there. You see, it had been a long day and the day before," Kagome tried to coaxed, "I must have collapsed. Gomen ne sai, for all the trouble I must have caused." She bowed her head at the last part.

She wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Why do you have so many scratches?" Battousai urged on.

Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes. "I told you I had a long day. I'm sorry, but I can't tell more than that," Kagome stated plainly. Battousai raised an eyebrow. Couldn't she tell he could kill her in a second if he wanted to? He decided she was either extremely brave or ignorant.

Kagome watched as his grip on his katana tightened. He suddenly stood up and walked towards the door. "You're in debt to me and to the owner of this inn. She expects you to work to pay her off. She said for you to meet her the storage area. Go out the back entrance and you'll see it." He turned to her again. "She said to wear that." He was indicating to the kimono set on the small table.

It was breath taking. At the top, it started as a deep indigo. Sakura petals fell across the colors. The lower it was, the lighter the violet. At the waist were a pure white strip, pale violet above and light pink below. A blue obi laid on the white. The rest of the kimono was the descending shades of pink. The sakura petals continuing to fall.

Kagome shook her head. "I won't wear it," She told Battousai. He glanced at her. He didn't expect her to say why, but she did anyway. "It's too elegant."

"It is your choice if you want to go against her wishes. Your own clothes aren't for public wear anyways," He calmly states.

Kagome blinked before looking down at herself. Her juban was torn in more than a few places, she looked up towards the redhead, "Ano... please you..." he watched as an innocent blush stole across her features, "The woman did," he answered, but her reply surprised him, "Thank Kami!" was her retort, was it so bad for a man to touch her?

"Ano… can you turn around so that I may change?"

"No."

"Nani!" He was yet again taken aback at how the girls' emotions went. First she was timid, and shy. Now she was angry and ready to kill. She confused him. But he didn't show any emotion.

"Fine," She grumbled. She gathered up the kimono, and turned around, his eyebrow went up not expecting the woman to concede. He watched as she grabbed the bottom hem of her juban and raised it up. Revealing smooth pale skin of her back to his eyes. Not that he was complaining, until he saw a scar. "Where did you get that scar?"

"Nani?" she asked turning fully around, to show him all of her chest, and the scar right below her right breast. "Eep!" she exclaimed turning around swiftly. He could tell that the blush had come back with vengeance against the girl. 

"Girl, where did you receive that scar?" He was becoming annoyed that she had yet answered his question. 

He heard her take a deep breath, "I'd rather not talk about it." He heard her soft reply. So he let it drop.The next time he ask she _would_ tell him, none of that sentimental shit either."Hurry up, that woman will yell at me." 

"What can't take people yelling at you?" Her snide comment went right through him. "No, but I will not be yelled at because an insolent child, such as yourself, can't do as she's told."

"And that's coming from a man who kills people for a living." All the sudden she found herself against the wall, with golden eyes glaring at her hatefully."I take pride in what I do, I am not called Hitokiri Battousai for anything. And I will not be insulted by the likes of you!"

"You're just like Sesshoumaru, cold, condescending, thinking that you're better than everyone else. News flash: You're not!" 

"You're such a child!"

"I'd rather be a child than a bastard!" Somehow she had been able to hit him, emotionally. He hadn't thought of such trivial needs such, as parents, since he lived Hiko. Hitting a woman was above Kenshin, but she deserved it. So the back of his hand, almost, hit her cheek. He looked startled for a moment; she had caught his hand, "Living with Inu-Yasha, has improved my reflexes greatly."

"Whose that, your master? Whore?"

"Whore? Don't make me laugh I'm no whore. But the way you sell your body to the night, if anything you're the whore." His eyes narrowed and he audibly growled ready to strike her, again. This time she would not block. "Listen here girl-"

"Kagome, my name is Ka-go-me." He growled. 

"I don't care. You are under my care girl, so when your finished with whatever work that woman wants you to do, you will report to me."

"Like hell!" was her retort. So she didn't like consideration.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way, after work, be prepared. You're my whore now." And he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "I will not!" she yelled behind the door. 

"You will not, do what?" an older woman coming into the room. "Oh did Battousai tease you? You're lucky he's even spoken to you, his heart's been broken for awhile now, I was wondering when he'd get back to his old self. You should be grateful to him you could have been killed. Your lucky you encountered him, he's actually one of the nice ones." 

"You call that nice!" Kagome yelled still rather mad at his treatment of her. "Well he's been down in the dumps lately, the woman he asked to marry him, left off with another man after she agreed to his proposal." The old woman watched as tears sprung into the young girls' eyes. "That's so sad." Kagome whispered, "I hope I didn't offend him." The old woman looked at the young girl, hadn't her and Kenshin got into a fight, wasn't that the reason Kenshin had sent her up?

"After I work, he told me that I had to report to him." _'Taking another so fast, Kenshin?'_ the old woman wondered as she looked at the young woman in the kimono. 

It fit her like a charm and even though it had looked innocent enough, it looked scandalous on her. _'Wonder how many customers I'll be getting today?' _the woman thought as she looked the girl over once more. The kimono fit like a glove, showing all of the girl's assets. 

Kagome looked down at herself. She blushed at the style of which it fit her. "It's better than my clothes," she said optimistically. She looked back up to the woman.

"Battousai," Kagome started, "told me to report to you first, right?" 

The woman nodded, getting back to business. "Hai, we must teach you what to do before tonight. That's when most of our customers come."

"Ah," Kagome thought aloud. "Like a bar?" She asked, thinking of her own home.

The girl saw the look of confusion on the older woman's face and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Now, come along. We have much to do." The old woman gripped Kagome's hand tightly before dragging her out of the room.

They both walked past numerous people, mostly consisting of men, before they exited the building. Kagome looked back at it. It was like some old fashion teahouses she saw back in her time. Very charming. The old woman led her to a separate building from the other. It was much smaller and very simply designed. 

Inside, the first thing Kagome saw were flowers, arranged all sorts of ways. "Will I be learning how to do that?" she heard the girl ask. "Hai. Now, first I'll have to show you to your tutor. Her name is Hana. Ironic no?" The girl beside her smiled and nodded her head. "Put your hair down, our customers like it."

Kagome didn't realize her hair was up in the first place. "It's hard to wrap wounds with hair everywhere," The woman explained. "Arigatou, for everything you've done for me so far," Kagome said with a bow.The old woman shook her head. "Don't thank me yet." Kagome was confused by her comment.

"Ah, there you are Hana." Kagome looked back to the door. The young woman standing there was undoubtedly pretty. Her long ebony hair fell straight and was longer than Kagome's own hair, her pale face against such dark hair made her stand out far more then she would have originally. 

"Who do you have for me today, Mistress?" Hana asked looking at the foreigner. "And what hair! I don't think I have ever seen a shade like that before! You'll be a magnet for all the men! We'll have so much business!" Hana exclaimed as she walked swiftly over to Kagome and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Who brought her?" Hana asked looking the new girl up and down. "Battousai." Hana stopped playing with the long sapphire strands and her face paled even further. "I see." She laughed nervously. "Well this way, please."

She walked around Kagome and beckoned with a flick of her wrist to follow. Kagome obliged and was led to a table not far from where she originally stood. Hana held up an orchid, dyed to the color purple. "Do you know what this is?" She asked Kagome.

"An orchid," She responded quickly. "So you know your flowers. Good, I won't waste time going through the names."

"Now roses are rare, so we barely ever get those. But here at the Inn we do things differently. We do flower arrangements, you will clean the specified rooms that you are asked too, and then you have the evening off. We stay at the Inn free of charge that includes food as well as utilities. Do you understand? Oh, how could I have forgotten, we serve at night, then once your shift is done you have the rest of the night to do as you please. But since Battousai saved you, you most likely have to repay him someway. Even I don't know about what _he_ wants you to do," Hana explained to her. "By the way I haven't heard your name yet?" she turned towards the girl expecting an answer.

"Kagome." She replied looking up into Hana's brown eyes. Hana gasped, "What eyes, and what a pretty name! Bet you inherited them from your mother." Hana said winking at Kagome.

"Nope, father. We share the same hair and eyes." Kagome explained.

"That would be an interesting sight," Hana mused, "Bet dear old dad had many women." Hana thought aloud.

"Ano... actually he was faithful to my mother while they were married."

"Oh, I see. Well, you should get to work. Your supplies will be waiting for you at the back entrance. Start with the rooms on the ground levels and work upward. Knock on the door first so you don't pester anyone"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, Hana-san."

She left the small storage building and found the supplies where Hana had told her. They were a little out of the way, outside to the left, but she didn't mind.

She made quick but accurate work with the rooms accessible on the first floor. As she made her way up the stairs, she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to see a man staring at her from above. 

"Can I help you sir?" Kagome asked. She walked to the top of the steps. He didn't answer as he kept staring. She followed his gaze to her chest. 

She crossed her arms across it, covering them as best she could. _'Damn kimono,'_ She thought pissed that he was even staring anyway. "Come girl, I'm in need of services." The man said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards his room. 

"Ahem, I believe you are about to abduct _my_ whore." The man froze about to yell that he had seen her first, until he saw who standing. He dropped the woman's wrist and bowed to the red head, who was currently pissed. 

"Battousai! Gomen ne sai! Gomen ne sai! I didn't see you there, and if I had known she was yours I wouldn't have dared to stare."

"I'm sure. Now leave before I get sick of your face and decide to kill you." Kagome stared at the scene looking between both men. Why was everyone so scared of him? I mean he can't be that good. Could he? 

"Leave, now." His cold voice cutting through the fear of the other man as he glanced at the girl one last time before he tucked tailed and ran. "You, put your hair back up, you're causing unwanted attention." She gasped as he neared her. 

He grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her back to the second floor. "Don't let me catch you flirting again." His condescending voice piercing through her. Then the accusation sank in. "Excuse me! But he was the one at fault not me!" she retorted. "I don't care who was at fault, but you appealed to his desires, which makes you guilty." With that he turned and was walking back down stairs. 

Kagome sputtered, then growled, _'Oh hell no, he did not just accuse me of... of... that!'_ she began to take her shoe off, and proceeded to throw it at him once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He caught it without even a glance behind him. 

"Don't try that again, or I'll throw it back at you next time." He responded, looking at her over his shoulder. 

"So." She shrugged and he threw the shoe back at her. She caught it gracefully and put it back on, without a second glance behind her. So she didn't see the look of confusion cross Kenshin's features. He needed to leave; he needed to kill something, anything, to get his mind off of her. 

Why he was even thinking about her was a mystery in itself. He _loved_ Tomoe; no matter how much he desired the girl, he _loved_ Tomoe. He really needed to kill something; in fact the next thing that moved was as good as dead. 

Kagome knocked on the door, and another man had yet again given her the once over, until Hana had walked down the hall and told him that she was Battousai's. The man quickly quit staring at her and let her in the room, and then left returning only when she had finished. 

It had been like that the entire day men would stare and then they would find out that she _belonged_ to the red head. She didn't belong to anyone! 

This was worse than Inu-Yasha and Kouga fighting over her.It made her stomp her feet, _'Oh just wait till I get my hands on that damn, red head!' _She thought, thinking of the best way to repay Battousai. _'I know I'll piss him off by actually leading the men on, but wait I could get raped, hmmm...' _She thought trying to find a better solution. 

"Oh I know!" she exclaimed. Squealing in delight at what her devious mind had plotted. "What are you doing?" the redhead had snuck up behind her while she was thinking to herself, almost scoffing when she squealed in delight. 

"Nothing." She said, and for the second time that day their eyes met. He felt his lungs constrict; her eyes were magnificent. They were no longer cerulean, but pale blue, close to silver. 

His eyebrow arched what was up with this woman and why did her eyes keep changing colors? "Woman, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, my name is Kagome! Say it with me, Ka-go-me!" that time he did scoff he'd call her what he wanted. "I swear your worse than Inu-Yasha." Dog demon, what did that have to do with anything? So he asked, "What relevance does that have? Who is this Inu-Yasha?" 

"None of you're business." She snapped, eyes now the color of sapphires, Kenshin hadn't been snapped at like that since he had been a child in Hiko's care, and even then it was because he had spilled Hiko's gigantic jug of sake. 

And then was told he had to go to the market and pay for more with his own money! Not only that he had to fill it to the top. 

The jug itself weighed a minimum of eighty kilograms plus sake, was far too much for his once tiny body to handle. So watched as his master cried over the spilled sake. Until he had been thrown out of Hiko's tiny hut, while yelling don't come back until that jug is filled, narrowly missing his head in the process. Although he knew it was intentional. 

So he didn't come back for four days. Hiko had been pissed, and had asked why it had taken so long, Kenshin had merely replied, he had have money in order to pay for the sake. 

Hiko had replied that he would not be fed, until he saw fit, as well as having to do extra training and more chores. So Kenshin disappeared for four more days and on arrival back had another jug of sake with him, needless to say Hiko forgave him and for a week he didn't have to do chores, and got seconds at dinner. 

Yes it had truly been a long time ago since he had been snapped at, and she would not snap at him like that again. He stepped up all the while watching her as her eyes darkened to a midnight blue, almost black, color. 

He shoved her against the wall, grabbed her chin and whispered into her ear, "You are not permitted to reprimand me; I reprimand you, got that my little whore?" she shivered, not at the tone, because Sesshoumaru had the same deadly tone and it no longer frightened her. It had to do with his close proximity and what his warm breath was doing to her. 

'_Damn her! Why the hell does she have to be attractive!'_ his mind screamed; she was so close, and looked so delicious. He had the sudden urge to put her into place, make her fear him, kiss her senseless. 

Not one to deny himself since it had been months since Tomoe's death and he had not been with a woman since. 

Kagome felt his lips descend upon hers, harshly, wanting her obedience. He bit her bottom lip making her lips open for him; he pushed her body harder against the wall with his. Feeling her every curve, grabbing the back of her head, holding her to him as his tongue swept into her mouth, exploring every inch of her cavern.Kagome was surprised by his intense kiss. 

When the need for air came he, reluctantly, drew back. He watched as her breasts moved up and down, as her lungs filled with oxygen then released it. Realization dawning upon him at what he had just done, and with whom. He punched the wall knocking the woman out of her dazed state. 

"Leave, unless you want me to fuck you." he commanded as he panted trying to regulate breathing again. He heard her eep and watched as she ran to the room she was currently staying in. It was a good thing no one had seen. Kenshin turned to leave, going back to work.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" Kagome said brushing her fingertips over her bruised lips. "Why had I let him in the first place. Oh gods he stole my first kiss that asshole!" she growled no longer pitying herself. 

Now pissed, and determined to go along with her plan of seducing him, and then denying him when he was in need of pleasure_. 'It pays off spending time with Sesshoumaru, I pick up great tactics,'_ she thought thinking of the youkai lord. Realizing that she had just betrayed Inu-Yasha, by letting that killer kiss her.

It wasn't until she was waiting tables later that night, when she realized what it really meant to be _'Battousai's whore'_. She kept hearing, 'Oh look that's her.' 'Really she looks far too innocent to be a whore, especially with someone like _him_.' She did not like being known as the whore to Battousai.

And the men were gossiping as well, who knew men gossiped! Looking at her like fresh meat, then stopping when they heard that she belonged to that ruffian.

Kenshin watched the scene with amusement at first, then noticed how she was getting even more attention by the men, which angered him. Then the rumors flew, full force. And now she looked as if she was about to cry. "Hey, Battousai, is it true, she yours?" one of the few men who really didn't fear him, asked. 

"Hai."

"Damn. Where the hell did you find her?"

"At the compound, she got lost." Was his reply.

"No way! For all we know she could be married! And here you are fucking her." The man whispered.

"If she were married, she'd be demanding to go back to her husband. Unless he beats her. Then she's fair game."

"What if she's in love with someone?"

"Oh well, her loss. My gain." All the sudden a tray was put down a little too hard, barely anyone noticed it was his whore that did it. He saw that her knuckles were white and she was hiding behind her hair. Which was down, hadn't he told her to keep it up?

"Kagome, shift's up. See ya tomorrow kiddo." Hana said patting her head as she watched all the men and other waitresses watch as she left. Kenshin staying right where he was. _'Baka's she was so close to tears, does he know what hell he's putting her through.'_ Hana reprimanded. Watching as Battousai's group got up, and how everyone watched as he stayed and ordered more sake. 

"Guess he's not ready to fuck her yet." Hana had enough she slammed her tray down and stalked the girl who had said it, that was until the owner of the Inn came and smacked her for Hana. She turned her eyes towards Kenshin and found that he was shaking his head.

All the sudden he was rushed by four, no wait five women, asking him if he felt alright. He merely replied that the sake didn't taste good tonight, getting up and leaving. "Not a word, anyone." The owner said looking at all of them. They remained silent, none daring to go against her. 

Kenshin pressed his ear to the door trying to hear if she was as upset as he thought she was. When he didn't hear anything he waltzed in saying, "You should be proud to be recognized as my-" she wasn't in here! _'Then where the fuck is she!' _he thought looking around he found no trace of her. Nothing except the evidence that she had been there that morning. 

"Looking for Kagome, Battousai?" Hana asked looking straight at him, not flinching when his angry glare hit her. 

"Where is she?" he demanded, waiting for the waitress to cower in fear, but she didn't.

"The owner gave her my room, tonight, Kagome told me to tell you too bad you couldn't fuck her tonight." Hana said laughing as his face hardened, and the waitress closed the door and went to her room. Going to console the distraught woman. 

She knocked before she opened the door, _'Awww, the poor girl had cried herself to sleep.'_ Hana saw that tears were still falling. Was she really that hurt? "Maybe she is as innocent as she seems, maybe she's still a virgin?" she thought aloud. 

"Poor girl, this is the wrong place for someone like you." Hana commented playing with the girls' hair again. "I wonder how old you actually are, sweet thing?" Hana patted her head and then took out a spare futon for her to sleep on. 

"You won't be needing that." Hana jumped at the voice, "Battousai! I was given strict orders to keep her in here." Holding the sleeping girl to her chest.

"And as a paying customer I get to choose my company." He said ripping Kagome from her arms.

"Paying customer my ass!" Hana hissed as she tried to pull Kagome back out of his arms. Tried being the key word.

"I kill for you, that's pay enough." He said retching her grip off the girl, and leaving the room. He walked briskly to their, _her_, _her_ room. He was walking back to _her_ room. As he walked in he looked down. 

Damn-it, she had been distraught. 

He opened the door, and dropped her unto her futon, she woke up grumbling, "Damn-it, Inu-Yasha you didn't have to throw me- you." Was all she said, ahh so she had been beaten. "You should be proud you're my whore. Now go back to bed!"

"I'm not proud! It hurts, I don't like knowing that people know my business, but things aren't true!" his eyebrows raised, so Hana was right she was a virgin after all, oh so _innocent_. A wicked smile crossed his features, "So Kagome-dono, you're still a virgin?" 

"Technically." His smile dropped, _'What had she said?'_ he thought. He went to stand above her, loving the advantage he had over her. She was so tiny against him. 

"Technically, as in?" he growled out as he grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"Almost raped, technically." She smiled a devious smile and he was infuriated! Raped! She had almost been raped! Who was as stupid as to lose her! He growled he had never been this mad before, he wanted to find this Inu-Yasha person and give him a piece of his mind! The mongrel! 

"Who was it?" he growled out,_ 'If it's this Inu-Yasha person his blood is mine!'_

"Nani?" thoroughly confused at what he was insinuating. 

"Was it that Inu-Yasha character?" 

Kagome's eyes widened. "No, he has, or had, no desire for me." Battousai saw that she zoned out for a minute, like she was remembering. "It doesn't matter now. And why do you care in the first place?" she was back to normal again.

"I don't have to answer that."

"I think it would be courteous to ask why you were trying to pry into _my_ business."

Battousai let out a snort. "Who said I was courteous."

"Listen here asshole I've had it! What the hell did I do to deserve treatment such as this!" she fumed, "Just because you were left by some other woman doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" she yelled and his face became stone. "Who told you?"

"Who didn't tell me!" she yelled, still angry and not caring that she had just hit Kenshin right where it hurt.

"Who told you!" he yelled coming over only to glare and tower over her, she didn't relent. "Everyone." She growled her eyes a deadly shade of midnight blue. He punched the wall behind her. 

Hard. Creating a hole the size of his fist, his eyes boring holes into her eyes, his eyes that wonderful shade of amber, hers a scarred sapphire reflecting in those wondrous eyes of hers. 

He dipped his head in and ravished her. He forced his entry into her, and pushed her further into the wall behind them. He got a rather responsive moan from the girl that was currently driving him out of his mind with want. He bit her lip, hard and another moan escaped from her. 

His hands went through her hair, down her neck, her shoulders, her back, he grabbed her waist and pulled her lower half close to his, a strangled groan came from her a pleased moan came from him. His mouth left hers, and went to her neck, he kissed, and nibbled on the sensitive skin, and she arched into him. 

His hands released her waist and went to her plump breasts, at present, compressed against his chest. He grabbed the plump flesh roughly and she cried out and arched into his hand. His other hand pushed her against his lower body further, grinding against the girl.

She cried out, tensed and grabbed Kenshin by the hair and threw him from her. He was confused at first, until he saw her bruised lips, her love bitten neck, and the way she was on the ground curled in a ball, cowering in fear of him, and how far he was willing to go with her.

A deadly smile crept upon his lips, "That's right you're still a virgin." He practically purred out. He came upon her, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up, "Go and get me sake. Don't ask how much, they already know my amount." He watched as she huffed and went off to do as he had said. 

He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, desire for the girl still rushing through his veins. "What is she doing to me, and why do I want her?" he questioned himself as he banged his head against the wall behind him. 

He heard her light footsteps, and stayed where he was, waiting for her to bring him his indulgence. "My Gods how can you consume this much?" she asked as she opened the shoji and closed it, with her foot. She sat the sake down beside him and turned away. 

He grabbed her hand, "Where do you think you are going, sit." He pulled her down beside him, and made her pour his sake. "Every night you will do as I tell you, if you choose to ignore my courtesy, then you're virginity will be _mine_." He said as he took the cup full of sake and drained it, she refilled. 

It lasted that way until he was at his final sake, when he noticed the girl was looking outside, the clear moonless night making her nervous, but about what? He decided he had tortured her enough for one day and left it at that, not wanting an answer anyway.

"Go to bed." Was his growl at the girl. The sake tasted sweet, soothingly sweet, and that meant he was enjoying the girl's company. This would _not_ do.

--

A/n: Yes! We went there!


End file.
